


Lips

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex share similar fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

## Lips

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

The usual disclaimers: They aren't mine and I'm not getting rich Rating: NC/17  
Summary: for CLFF Challenge 8, last line: "Why does everyone say relax when they're about to do something terrible?"   
Thanks to my betas. Without their help, my stories wouldn't be here: Unhinged and Theresa 
    
    
                             Lips   
                                                by Chibimom     
    

His fantasies never included faces. Just beautiful lips of every description... millions of them... floating in.... in... whatever... until he found one especially appealing and he nudged his cock in the direction of that particular set of lips. The mouth would lock down on the head of his cock and gently tongue the slit, catching the fluid building there. The make-believe mouth would always swallow his entire length, worship every vein, and often tongue his balls. As with all dreams, some details could be seen and some could be felt. 

The only problem with these dreams is that they couldn't swallow his come. When he was in bed dreaming, he'd wake up with wet sheets. That was, to his chagrin, just a bit odd at his age. But during his daydreams, he'd snap to just before he came and would have to make a hasty exit to the nearest bathroom to keep from embarrassing himself. 

"Lex," Lionel said quietly but dangerously when the rest of the board members had left the room. "How dare you walk out of my meeting twice. Can't you even sit still for a two hour meeting of our board?" 

God he wanted to kill his father. He felt strange enough and he didn't owe Lionel any explanations, even if he had one. 

"I've been drinking a lot of water lately, Dad." Lex looked Lionel straight in the eyes. "I've started a new regimen of diet and exercise." 

"I don't buy that, Lex. I could smell come on you." Lionel rose from the conference table and circled it toward his son. Lex stood his ground, but his ivory-coloring paled even more as his father approached. Once Lionel was eye to eye with his son, he laughed mockingly, turned and left the conference room. 

* * *

Clark wanted someone to suck his dick. He dreamed about it in his sleep. He spent so much time in the bathroom at home, his mother was worried. 

"No, Mom," Clark tried to explain to his parents at the kitchen table. "No, no burning, no pain. No! I don't have an infection. Daaaad, heeelp..." "What's wrong son?" Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder as an expression of concern and encouragement. 

Clark's eyes darted all around, carefully holding his heat vision in check. 

"Oh...Oh," Jonathan cleared his throat and stood. "Martha I think Clark and I need to work on the tractor. Maybe he and I can figure out what's going on." 

Martha looked from one to the other and nodded that all-knowing motherly look. 

"Okay, I'll start dinner." She kissed Clark on his crimson forehead and the two men headed toward the barn. 

"Thanks, Dad," Clark said as they headed outside. "It's so hard to talk about these things with Mom." 

"I know, son. Although she would try to understand, men like to talk about sex with other men, right?" 

"Yeah," Clark said, but not necessarily with their fathers. Especially when their fathers weren't even the same species. He sat on a bale of hay and plucked at the dried grass. 

"Okay, so what's been happening son?" Jonathan began tinkering with the tractor so he wouldn't be staring at Clark. He thought it might make his son more comfortable. 

"Uhhhhh," Clark stammered. "All I seem to think and dream about is... is... having my penis sucked." He quickly looked at his feet. 

Jonathan kept tinkering and smiled inside. Ahhhh... not a problem. He could deal with this. He walked over and sat on the bale across from Clark. 

"Clark, I would bet every man since Adam has dreamed of having his penis sucked. And when it's done in a loving and committed relationship, it can be a beautiful and very wonderful thing. And the same goes for providing oral sex for your girlfriend or wife. Sex is part of love, Clark." 

"But, Dad..." Clark knew Jonathan obviously didn't get it. "I want it 24 hours a day! I can't stop thinking about it. I phase out and... Maybe where I come from they have, like ATMs for blow jobs." 

Jonathan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing so hard, he ended up with tears streaming down his face. Clark was furious. He was trying to have a conversation with his father that was difficult to begin with and his father just laughed at him. 

Clark stomped off, out of the barn, fuming, and slammed the kitchen door so hard, it fell off its hinges. He was up the stairs and into his bedroom before the door hit the ground. Martha ran to the staircase, but before she could follow Clark, Jonathan was at the doorway walking over the door into the kitchen. 

"What happened?" Martha demanded, her hands on her hips. 

"I think I blew it," Jonathan said with an embarrassed grimace. 

* * *

Clark wanted someone to suck his dick. He dreamed about it in his sleep. In school when he stared off into space and tuned-out his teachers, his daydreams would carry him to wonderlands overflowing with beautiful mouths providing perfect, humbling blow jobs. After many trips to the bathroom, for relief from embarrassing, all day erections, his teachers sent him to the viceprincipal who in turn gave him a warning thinking Clark was playing around. 

Chloe and Lana were perplexed with Clark's actions in school, but Pete thought he knew what was going on. 

"Hey, man, you can't go jerk off in the bathroom every hour." Pete stuffed books into his locker as Clark turned beet red and tried to hide behind his locker door. "The teachers already think you're weird without giving them more to think about." 

"I'm not jerking off," Clark said a little too loudly. Other students looked up and Clark ducked his head. "I just have to go a lot. I've been drinking a lot of water lately. Water's good for you, you know." 

"Not buying that," Pete stared at Clark. Since no response seemed forthcoming, Pete sighed and asked, "See you at the Talon?" 

"No, I'm going to see Lex," Clark said and he closed his locker door. "I haven't seen him all week and he's promised me a game of pool. He beat my butt last week and I told him I wanted a rematch." Clark smiled fondly. 

Pete snorted. "I didn't think you needed an excuse to visit Luthor." 

"I don't, but he's free this afternoon." Clark didn't want to volunteer any additional information. Pete already hated Lex and nothing Clark said would change that. "See ya." 

Clark walked into Lex's office and dumped his red book bag on the floor near the door. He flung himself onto one of Lex's charcoal leather sofas and pulled a pillow over his face while he waited for his older friend. God he needed to talk to Lex. 

* * *

When he woke, his watch showed 9 o'clock. Shit! He went in search of his friend. Clark found Lex sprawled across his bed, shirtless, tossing about in a fitful sleep. 

"Lex... Lex!" Clark nudged him gently. "Are you alright? How long have you been asleep?" 

Lex didn't move as his eyes opened. Fuck! That dream again. Those beautiful plum lips were just about to bring him off when Clark touched him. Damn, he was actually humping the bed, and he couldn't hold himself back for long. He needed a bathroom... quick! God, he was going to come... right here in front of Clark! 

"Clark can you wait for me downstairs please?" Lex whispered. He rolled out of bed and quickly staggered to the master bathroom. 

He barely got the bathroom door closed, opened his slacks and grabbed a towel before his orgasm hit. He slid down against one wall and rode out the wave of intense pleasure. Head slumped forward, Lex's breathing slowed only to be jarred by loud knocking on the bathroom door. Fuck! He hadn't locked it! 

"Lex!" Clark's voice was full of concern. "Are you okay in there? It's been 10 minutes. Did you fall? Hit your head? Do you need help?" 

Jesus! "No, Clark, I'm fine. Really." Lex struggled to stand, tripped over his slacks, which had been pushed to his knees, landed hard and loud on the marble floor. 

Clark stormed inside ready to provide assistance to his stricken friend. 

"Lex? What happened?" Clark knelt beside his friend, staring at the tangle of clothes and drying semen. 

"Clark, wait for me outside." Lex turned away and tried to covertly clean himself, failing miserably. 

"No, you need help." Clark helped Lex out of his pants and turned on the shower. "Can you stand?" 

"Yes," Lex said, but steadied himself on Clark's arm as Clark assisted him into the huge shower. 

After Clark assured himself that Lex was steady on his feet, he told Lex, "I'll wait in the bedroom in case you need help," then he moved to the bathroom door and pulled it closed behind him. 

Lex cringed at the thought of Clark seeing him like that, but the water felt so good he pushed the thought out of his mind. What did he care if Clark had seen him naked? It hadn't sent him running for the hills. Hell, he hadn't even said anything about his hairless genitals. Only Victoria, the consummate girl about wealthy businessmen's sons, never seemed to mind Lex's smooth, hairless body. 

Lex laughed humorlessly while his cock grew hard again. Would this nightmare never stop? He envisioned large dark lips but felt his lavender soaped hands tweaking a sensitive nipple, fiercely pinching the other. Moaning, he pulled and squeezed his engorged cock, rolling his balls in his right hand. He came quickly, but he wasn't satisfied. 

When Lex finished showering, he wrapped up in his robe and sat on the edge of the gilded chaise, holding his head in his hands. He now recognized one set of lips he'd been dreaming about. And it didn't help him... it only made things worse. Those luscious lips belonged to Clark Kent, best friend and resident farm boy. 

* * *

Clark was worried. Lex... well Lex had looked... no! Lex had been upset and hurting... This was not the time to go all gay or bi or whatever Clark was beginning to feel. Lex needed his help, not his lust. But still... a naked Lex was a hot Lex. 

Lex came out of the bathroom complete with his usual slight smile reserved only for Clark 

"Are you..." Clark whispered quietly. 

"Much better, Clark," Lex casually padded over to his dresser and retrieved a pair of silk boxer briefs and socks. He slipped off his robe and stepped into his underwear before sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks. 

Clark missed not a second of exposed skin and muscle. Long ivory-colored back, strong, fluid muscles not so cat-like as much as gazelle-like. Cats hid their muscles under a lot of loose skin and fur. Not Lex. His muscles were firm and moved fluidly under his skin. A quick glimpse of a smooth, perfect ass before the silk slid over it, was all Clark was allowed to view. 

Lex went into his closet and put on some tan linen slacks and brought out a lavender silk sweater. Clark's mouth was slightly open. 

"Getting an eyeful, Clark?" Lex asked sexily and pulled the sweater over his head. 

Clark swallowed. Even though he'd helped Lex in the shower, it hadn't prepared him for... well... this. 

"Umm, I called my parents. It was already 10 o'clock and I told them you had fallen and needed a little help tonight. I didn't want them to worry. I asked permission to spend the night," Clark said, gazing at Lex's perfect mouth. His cock twitched and he quickly looked away. 

"Plus, I told them I thought I could get some sleep over here. I haven't been sleeping much lately." 

"Let's go downstairs and find something to eat," Lex said. "I bet you're hungry." 

"Starving." Clark smiled. More than one type of appetite was out of control. 

Lex's expression betrayed nothing as he followed Clark downstairs to the kitchen. 

* * *

Both men were hungry and leaned into the refrigerator to see if anything looked appealing  
enough to put in the microwave. Frances, Lex's cook, had left a dozen hamburgers seasoned just  
the way Clark liked them, various kinds of lunch meats for sandwiches, potato salad, a pasta dish  
with chicken in a light cream sauce, and several rich-looking mousse pies. Clark decided on  
hamburgers. Two of them on kaiser rolls with all the trimmings. A scoop of potato salad and a  
large slice of caramel mousse pie rounded out his meal. Lex had the same, except just one  
hamburger and a smaller scoop of potato salad and a small piece of pie.

They quietly ate their meals at the curved counter in the kitchen. Clark helped himself to more potato salad and waited for Lex to finish his meal so they could eat their pie together. Lex only ate half of his hamburger and about a fork-full of the potato salad. Clark never understood how Lex could sustain himself on such meager amounts of food. Lex decided he didn't want his pie, so Clark finished off both pieces. Clark cleared the counter top, dumping the trash and rinsing the two place settings. With the plates stacked neatly in the sink, they quietly walked to the entertainment room. 

With the remote control to the huge plasma TV, Clark flipped through 300 satellite stations in the span of two minutes. Lex could tell that Clark was becoming agitated and he waited patiently. Dissatisfied with the selections available, Clark began to pace while Lex pretended to read the latest edition of a bioengineering journal. It was child's reading to him, but LexCorp was heavily invested in one of the companies constantly being written up on their astonishing breakthroughs. 

"Can I watch some of your porn?" Clark asked as he flung himself on the sofa next to Lex. 

Lex, keeping his expression neutral, put the magazine on the coffee table, turned so he could look directly at Clark and asked, "Exactly what kind of porn did you have in mind?" 

"Uhhh, I didn't know there were different kinds," Clark answered sheepishly. "I guess I've only seen regular stuff that Pete swiped from his brothers." 

"Define 'regular'," Lex said, never changing his expression. 

"Hell, I don't know! Guy. Girl. Naked. Sucking. Fucking. Up close and personal. Jeez Lex." 

"Just wondering, Clark," Lex said with the slightest of smiles. 

"Oh okay," Clark said, tapping his foot on the thick carpet. "Lex, I've been so damn horny lately, that I can't think clearly. I try... but, my mind wanders." Clark placed his large hand over the growing bulge in his jeans started to rub his crotch. " 

Lex moaned quietly at the sight. He was going to die really soon. Drawing a deep breath, he secured his composure 

"Clark, hormonal changes are something we all go through," Lex said tutorially. "It can be difficult for boys because they can get erections at the drop of a hat." 

"No shit! I'm 17 Lex!" Clark jumped off the sofa and began pacing again. "Do they all fall into trances every 30 minutes and have to run to the bathroom to jerk off to avoid coming in their pants? Do they? Did you, Lex?" Clark saw Lex's startled expression. "No? I didn't think so." 

"Clark..." 

"Lex, all I think about is getting head. I dream about mouths, lips, millions of them. Going down on me. Now this will really freak you out." Clark turned and stepped in front of Lex, straddling Lex's legs and pushing his denim-clad bulge onto Lex's lap. "They're your lips, Lex. The ones I see in my fantasies. Your lips wrapped around my cock, doing indescribable things with your tongue. Are you disgusted yet?" 

Disgusted?! Fuck, this was his fantasy too. He couldn't believe he was hearing his own experiences being parroted back to him. But reaching out and taking it might shatter the very thing he wanted most. He had to think quickly. 

"No, Clark, I'm not disgusted," Lex murmured as he gently scooted out from under Clark. He pulled the boy next to him on the sofa. "I think it's hot as hell that you dream of me. I fantasize about you too, Clark, when I'm alone, when I'm in the office, when I'm in meetings. You know I'm bi don't you?" 

Clark looked up, and Lex saw the amazement in his face. It was obvious to Lex that Clark had no idea. Before he knew what had happened, Lex's face was wet from happy Clark kisses and his own cock was hard. Lex had to regain control of the situation. The boy was holding him tightly... a little too tightly. Lex thrust his tongue into Clark's mouth and began to explore the depths. Clark moaned and loosened his hold on Lex's arms. 

"Clark, " Lex looked into Clark's eyes. "I want to fulfill your fantasy..." 

"You do?" Clark licked along Lex's neck, voice full of wonder. 

"Yes." Lex placed Clark's hand on his erection that was straining painfully against the confines of his slacks. "As much as I don't want to delay this, we need to talk." 

Like a child, Clark threw himself back against the cushion of the sofa, in a tantrum. "No, I can't wait. I can't talk." Clark ripped open his jeans and his damp cock sprung upward against his boxers. He yanked off his t-shirt and pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs. "Lexxx..." 

Lex couldn't ignore Clark's pleading eyes. He'd seen the boy shirtless before... yes that had sent him running for a quick hand job. But he'd never seen the whole picture. Wondrously thick cock, dark with blood, throbbing, demanding worship. 

Fuck, he couldn't ignore the needy body before him. This was Clark begging. Lex wrapped his hand around the thick, hot cock and Clark groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Lex, yes, more. Ummm... please... Lex, fuck..." 

"What, Clark?" Lex knew what the boy wanted, but needed to hear it. 

"Will you... God, Lex... please suck me?" Clark pleaded, his pupils dilated with lust. 

Lex leaned over and wrapped his lips around the head of Clark's cock and thrust his tongue into the slit before sliding down its length. Clark groaned. Lex smiled and tongued the glans and slurped the pre-come that was flowing from the slit. Clark's body tensed and he thrust deeply into Lex's throat. Lex relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed Clark deep. Clark held onto his lover's smooth head, shuddered and came, calling Lex's name. Lex continued to lick and work Clark's cock until it was completely limp and slipped out of his mouth. 

Clark's earlier frenzied behavior was over. They dozed comfortably. Lex woke, still dressed, snuggled on top of Clark. Sometime earlier, Enrique, must have covered them with a light cashmere blanket. Beneath him, Clark stirred, but didn't waken. 

So this was what Clark had been going through every day. More or less what he, himself had been going through. While what had just happened was a beautiful 'first-time' for the two of them, snapping out of the fantasy and having to run for the men's room every hour was a nightmare for both of them. 

Lex gently removed himself from Clark's arms and covered the boy with the blanket. Lex headed to the bar for a bottle of water. Clark turned over and flung the blanket away revealing another impressive erection. Lex smiled. Clark quickly became agitated, twisting on the cushions, rolling his head back and forth. Lex put the water on the bar and knelt beside him. 

"Clark, wake up... Clark!" Lex shouted. 

Clark mumbled and screamed strings of words and syllables that were unintelligible. Lex pushed Clark's hips into the couch as best he could and deep throated his cock. Clark bucked and Lex wrapped his arms around bronze hips and kept sucking. 

This was beyond normal... beyond anything Lex had been going through. He hung on to Clark's hips for dear life. Clark was thrashing about like a wild animal and Lex knew he was biting as well as sucking, but the younger man didn't seem to notice. Clark held Lex close and bucked up into his face. The closer he got to orgasm, the fiercer the thrusting grew. Lex knew his mouth was bruising, but he never let go of Clark's cock. 

"Clark, can you hear me?" Lex pulled off for a moment and turned his face sideways. "Come for me. You've got such a big beautiful cock. I need you to come for me." 

Lex sucked in Clark's cock again and bobbed up and down several times, then swallowed it deep into his throat and hummed. Clark keened, and floated a few inches in the air, and Lex just held on... nothing surprised him anymore. Lex felt Clark's balls tighten and he pressed his fingers against the sensitive skin behind them. Clark tensed and poured his semen down Lex's throat, screaming words in a language Lex had never heard. Clark slowly floated back to the sofa. Lex pulled back and licked the softening penis nearly dry before allowing it to slip back onto its refuge of glistening curls. 

"Lex, are you okay?" Clark quickly regained his senses and searched Lex's face. His mouth was a little bruised and his lips were beginning to puff up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

"Clark, you can't run from this. Nothing about this was... normal; neither the problem nor the cure. If nothing else proves that you can trust me... I'm suffering from the same damn fantasies! All I see in my dreams is your cocksucking mouth! If you leave without telling me the truth..." 

Lex's words were beginning to slur. His mouth was swelling badly from Clark's rough, but unintentional bucking. 

"I'm an alien," Clark said miserably. He zipped off the sofa to dress, grab some ice packs from the freezer and was back on the sofa before Lex's jaw could drop. "And 'Yes' to most of your questions." He held one of the ice packs against Lex's mouth. 

"But..." 

"No talking Lex," Clark said sternly. "I caused this and I'm in charge of taking care of you." Clark saw Lex's questioning eyes. 

"Umm, I can run very fast. Uhhh.. I have x-ray vision. I can see through anything except lead. Let's see... I have heat vision... I can set fires and burn through things. I can stop bullets and I'm pretty much invulnerable. Except for the green meteorite... we call it Kryptonite. The red ones, well we won't go into that right now. Oh, and I can float sometimes." 

Lex closed his eyes and sighed. Clark leaned down and kissed Lex's forehead. 

"I've always thought about you Lex. Like this... us." 

Lex tried to respond, but Clark kept the ice pack firmly against his swollen lips. Clark gently stroked Lex's cheek. 

"If we weren't meant to be together, how could we have shared the same fantasies?" Clark possessively licked the top of Lex's skull. 

Lex felt desperately out of control and pushed the ice pack Clark was holding against his swollen mouth away. 

"Yo'r da fuck'd 'p al'en wit da fuck'd 'p r'mon's!" Lex dug his fingers into the sofa and tried to crawl away from Clark. 

"Lex, you're such a control freak. But I have you at the moment and I think it's time to fulfill your fantasy." Clark pulled him back with a loving smile and opened his linen slacks. 

But Lex wasn't convinced. What if alien saliva made his dick fall off? He needed more time to think this through rationally. He was sure that there was more to Clark than the few words he'd been graced with. But then his tongue hadn't fallen out... 

He envisioned those lips again. What if it was an alien conspiracy to dominate the world? Sex fantasies could be used as the ultimate conquering weapon. 

Clark leaned down with his gorgeous plum-colored lips opened aimed at Lex's straining cock. 

"Wa't!" Couldn't Lex discuss this with Clark at least for a couple of minutes? 

"Relax, lover boy," Clark said as he swallowed Lex's cock all the way down his throat. 

Lex's eyes rolled back in his head. Why does everyone say relax when they're about to do something terrible? 

end 


End file.
